HUMMER trucks are military vehicles which are now available for commercial market and use. Pickup trucks are all-purpose motor vehicles extensively used in agricultural and construction environment for hauling feed, equipment, tools and goods. Farm tractors are slow vehicles extensively used in agriculture, which are now developing a limited need for a front mount three point hitch. Trailers are towable wheeled carrying units. Hitches connected to the rear bumper of the truck are used to couple trailers and implements and some of these hitches can also be used on the front of a farm tractor and mountable on trailer frames. A number of material handling structures and implements are adapted to be connected to three point hitches mounted on tractors and some of these can now be used on trucks and other carriers. A three point hitch includes draft arms connected to lift arms to facilitate the raising and lowering of the implements relative to the tractor. Three point hitches in use with tractors are not readily suitable for mounting on HUMMERS, or pickup trucks or the front of farm tractors. Mounting the three point hitch directly to the bumper and bracing it to the frame makes it easy to install with little stress. With pickup trucks and farm tractors front mount, and trailers some adapting is necessary. The hitch projects rearward of the bumper and features quick pin removable arms for road and trailer towing use, and a power take-off shaft to power light accessories.